Nuneus
God of War and king of Fire. When the powers of chaos was set loose on the earth, Nuneus sprang up as the god of War and king of Fire. Nuneus collected a large amount of the chaos released into the world, preventing Eclauria from being completely over-turned. He carries a piece of the world in him and so is able to walk and interfere with the affairs of man and creatures for a short period of time. Not having been born when the Godpact was made, he is not bound by it. However, he must sometimes leave when his presence becomes too much for the earth but he returns when it can bear his weight again. Nuneus carries a deep love for Iselda, the goddess of Ice and Frost, but their love is a doomed one as the fire Nuneus carries is capable of melting the cold which is at the center of Iselda's being. Nuneus' fire once caused damage to Iselda and she fled in pain and tears. Filled with grief at the hurt he had caused his beloved, Nuneus roared in sorrow and the force of his anguish caused a section of the earth to be scorched, becoming the Firelands. Personality Nuneus is proud, and confrontational, unwilling to back down from a fight. He is honorable, and his word is his bond. Whenever he enters into an agreement he keeps it to the letter, regardless of the consequences. He is quick to scorn those whom he considers weak, but greatly respects those who are brave and of courageous hearts. A master tactician, Nuneus is able to adapt to any situation. However his temper is fierce and terrible. When roused only the cool logic of Iselda's reasoning can calm him. Nuneus carries a great sorrow and regret for the hurt he has caused his beloved. Iselda is the goddess of his heart, but their love is a doomed one. On the moment of their joining the fire he carried within him started to melt the ice that is a part of her being, causing the goddess to flee in pain and tears. Appearance Nuneus is most noted for his wavy, shoulder-length hair of flames and his black eyes which hold pure blue fire in their center. He wears an ornate, red loincloth and a cloak made from the skin of a fearsome black dragon. Two bracers forged in his fire adorn his wrists and he carries a sword whip. Nuneus is capable of summoning and wielding any weapon known to god and man. Witch Hunter Magic *Passive Ability: Enhanced Battle/War Planning. *Summonable Weapon, Nuneus' Arsenal: The user summons a weapon from Nuneus' armory. The weapon summoned is determined by the armory itself and not the user. The armory chooses a weapon that it thinks would be the best for a situation, it doesn't matter what the user wants. The weapon remains the same even if it is unsummoned and re-summoned until the user is no longer in battle. *Nuneus hunters can manipulate weapons in the environment. They can not manipulate weapons being held. *One rare trait is the ability of the user to be able to tame and summon dragons to their side during battles. Dragons are beings of fire and fall under the dominion of Nuneus. The user can bond with a single dragon and summon it into battle, but only for a very short time and at great risk and expense to the user's health. Repeated use over the years will cripple the user, for controlling beasts as powerful as dragons takes a toll. Category:Gods